


Reversal

by tinylittlebrain



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark!Rey, Drabble, F/F, Interrogation scene reworked, Jedi Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, practice fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinylittlebrain/pseuds/tinylittlebrain
Summary: Drabble interrogation scene with reversed roles - Dark!Rey and Jedi Ben Solo. Just a small fic as I practice yet more dynamics.---tumblr: tinylittlebrain.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baileylackscreativity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=baileylackscreativity).



Ben Solo was troubled.

Rare though it had been in his life it was unfortunately not an uncommon occurrence in the weeks since he’d encountered Snoke’s newest acquisition, Rey.

_Rey._

An ache consumed him then as he remembered her attempt to infiltrate his mind, her _successful_ attempt that he’d allowed her, laying himself bare that she might see his peace. But oh, he’d felt something unusual and strange, some string of Light and then _she_ had been bare – a tiny girl on Jakku, unloved and _desperately_ alone, so terrified that he was about to obliterate her mind in that moment because no one had ever shown her anything but hatred and cruelty.

“Don’t be afraid.” He’d reassured, extricating himself at will, showing her he would not destroy her. “I feel it too.”

That had enraged her, confused her, _burnt_ her.

She’d assumed he must be mocking her, that he’d seen her need for love and found her weakness. Rey had beaten him then, used her fists and hands on his face and body, but she’d quickly collapsed on his bare chest, and Ben had used the opportunity to release himself, seize her.

_You should’ve knocked her out then. Carried her away._

He should’ve. He should’ve fought or incapacitated her, dragged her out and chained her to the Light, tamed her with light touches until she realised an open hand did not have to mean pain. But even still, that would have been a betrayal to her. Instead he’d gone completely still, while Rey went rigid atop him, awaiting an assault that would never come.

“I’m not going to hurt you Rey.” He spoke as softly as his deep voice allowed.

_I will never hurt you._

“Why?” She spat. “I’ve hurt you.” She’d moved then, pressed a finger into a wound she’d made. “I’m _hurting_ you. And I don’t _care_ Solo. It makes me feel _good_.”

Of course it did. She had spent years as nothing, underfoot. Pain was the only language she understood.

Ben nodded. “As you wish.”

She’d stilled then, confused, wondering what kind of trick he was playing at. Her face was beautiful, symmetrical and open, small crease in her forehead.

_So lovely._

Unbidden, Ben’s hand was on her cheek, stroking it while she gasped as though he’d struck her. Perhaps he had. Then something in her snapped. Her lips sought his, unpractised and urgent and on his until, most surprisingly, he’d _responded._ Broken his vows as if they were nothing for this shattered girl, because he knew not to do so would be her last betrayal, would break him as well. Her tongue was soft and sweet, even as her hands ran over him ravenously, like an animal.

When the kiss eventually broke, Ben was breathless, stunned. But she was furious, still convinced it was a trick, angry at herself too.

Then everything went black.

When Ben awoke, his restraints were not replaced, the room not guarded. He’d slipped out with the rest of the crew and hadn’t encountered her since.

_Rey._

Ben’s eyes opened. He was on Ahch-To, meditation failed once more. Yes, he was troubled, but not by the Dark.

_I’m coming back for you Rey. I swear._


End file.
